


if you must die, sweetheart, die knowing your life was my life's best part

by evantheworm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of blood and violence, could never be me, i think???, imagine knowing how to tag ur fics, no beta we die like george in this fic, realistic minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evantheworm/pseuds/evantheworm
Summary: Dream and George are mining. They get separated but that's fine, it happens sometimes. It's fine, until it's not.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	if you must die, sweetheart, die knowing your life was my life's best part

**Author's Note:**

> whoooo my first mcyt fic. it's angst because my first fic for every fandom just has to be angst at this point. it's basically a tradition. n e ways please enjoy this very shitty quick fic inspired by me waking up to you by keaton henson lyrics in the discord
> 
> Disclaimer: all of the shipping being done in this fic is with the explicit permission of the cc's. if any of them ever express discomfort or anything of the sort about these types of fics i will take this down.

Dream's hands shook as he ran toward the sounds of a sword slicing and George screaming. He tried to tell himself that everything would be fine. He liked to give him shit and make sure he protected him, but George could pretty decently hold his own, he'd be fine. Dream tried not to remind himself of how mobs sometimes spawned in outrageous amounts, or they backed you into a place you couldn't fight out of. George is fi-

Another scream of pain set Dream's feet moving even faster, his heart rate picking up with both fear and adrenaline. "George!" He tried to follow the sounds, but his heartbeat was beating in his ears. "George! Where are you?" 

He ran deeper and deeper into the cave, quickly slicing through monsters that came his way. He needed to get to George. _His_ George. They'd been through so much together, he couldn't lose him. The one person who loved him without a hitch, even if he had trouble saying it sometimes, Dream knew.

He ran and ran, frustration building that he couldn't find George. The screams and sounds of monsters dying got louder and louder, spiking Dream's hope that he was almost there. But then everything went quiet. Only the soft sounds of monsters remained.

 _Georgenotfound was shot by skeleton_

"George!" No, no, no, it couldn't be. Not George. He ran faster, finally stumbling into a smaller room off to the side with mob after mob roaming about. He caught a glimpse of a small body with blood splattered all over his armour and favorite blue shirt. Dream sliced through skeletons and zombies, fighting to get to George. His hands shook as he picked George's lifeless body up in his arms. He dragged them both away from the room and dropped to his knees in an open clearing, back closer to the entrance of the cave.

George's blood covered his own hands and he pulled the smaller man to his chest. George was gone. His George was gone. Now he was back to be unloved and completely and utterly alone.


End file.
